


Bruised Hips

by Synnie



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnie/pseuds/Synnie
Summary: Rom has energy to spare after a show and Yaiba helps him out.





	Bruised Hips

The door slammed shut behind them as they stumbled blindly into the apartment, hands and mouths too busy wandering all over each other to care about the thud. Rom lifted Yaiba and the slighter man wrapped his long legs around his waist without their lips separating. 

Rom was always like this after a show. As much energy as the drummer released, he got it back tenfold from the crowd and he had no outlet. He would fidget and bounce his leg if he tried to sit anywhere, which made him “unsuited to be in the presence of a dark sun god”. He would end up leaving on his own so as not to ruin the night for the rest of band. But after one of their most recent shows, Yaiba followed him. He asked Rom what he needed. A wry response about the needs of a man and an offer from a worshipping bassist and they were in a similar situation that they were in now. 

“Rom,” Yaiba moaned as Rom carried him to his room. The blonde dropped him onto the plush bed. He gently plucked the glasses off of him and set them on the nightstand before leaning over him and capturing his lips again. 

Long thin fingers wound through short blonde tufts of hair as their kiss deepened. Tongues fought for dominance but Rom won and Yaiba wasn't sure of it was because Rom was that much stronger or if he just wanted him to take charge.

Taking charge further, Rom pushed the fox’s coat off his shoulders and down his arms. Yaiba removed it the rest of the way and before he could do the same to Rom, the blonde was undoing the belts that held his skin tight pants up. 

Yaiba looked up at him as Rom tossed the pants onto the floor. With attention fully on him, the leopard took his time taking his clothes off. He didn't need worship the way Aion did, but he couldn't deny he fed off of the look in Yaiba’s eyes.

He moved between the fox’s legs and a moan escaped them both as their bodies rubbed against each other. Yaiba pulled him down so their bodies were flush, and Rom’s weight crushed him slightly. He didn't know what is was about the weight but it made him even harder. He arched up as much as he could, wrapping his lush tail around Rom’s. 

Rom's mouth covered his one more time before pulling back slightly so he could reach down between Yaiba's legs and rub at his hole. After the pleased shudder that rocked the bassist’s body, Rom reached with his other hand to the nightstand drawer with a small bottle in it. He squeezed lube onto his fingers that were still rubbing Yaiba’s entrance. 

“Rom, please,” he moaned as a thick finger pressed into him.

“You're not ready,” Rom warned, moving his finger in and out.

Yaiba arched, moving his hips eagerly. “I can't wait, hence…”

Rom nodded and withdrew his finger. Yaiba groaned and sunk back onto the bed. But he didn't have to wait long. The leopard lined up and slowly pressed in.

Eyes rolling back, Yaiba panted softly as he was filled completely. Rom was just so thick. He moaned and started moving his hips. He wasn't stretched as much as he could have been but the roughness felt so good.

The movement from Yaiba was all the encouragement Rom needed. He put the thin legs into his shoulders and started moving. He started a slower pace but it was so tight and hot that he couldn't help but set a steady pace. Deep thrusts had the normally eloquent Yaiba incoherent in moments. The fox clawed at the bedsheets mercilessly as Rom worked him harder. He moved his legs from the drummer’s shoulders and wrapped them around his waist. The movement pulled Rom deeper into him and he cried out. His hands went to his back and he scraped his blunt nails all over Rom's back. 

The feeling of the nails had Rom getting closer to his release. Not wanting it to end just yet, he pulled out completely. Yaiba looked up at him, face flushed and eyes black with desire.

“But?” Yaiba couldn't form coherent words. All he knew was Rom stopped right when it felt so good and he wasn't ready for.

“Turn around.” Rom's voice left no room for argument, not that Yaiba had one anyway. He flipped over and pressed his butt up and towards his lover, not caring how desperate he looked. He glanced back at Rom as he pressed back in and Yaiba melted into the bed for the split second it took Rom to fully sheath himself and grab the slim hips with a grip so hard it would bruise.

That realization only made Yaiba’s cock leak onto the bed. He got a thrill out of finger shaped bruises on his hips when they played for a crowd, a crowd that had know idea who put the marks there. He associated the bruises to Rom's Legend of Violence and every time he uttered those words, his mind travelled to times like this when he was a mindless toy for Rom to use as roughly as he wanted. It was the only time he cursed his legendary dragon sword, as it wasn't as wide as most guitars so it didn't cover the hard-on he would get.

The pressure of Rom’s fingers and the slap of his balls against Yaiba's was too much for the fox to handle and within minutes screamed out his release. He clenched and writhed as he came hard onto the blanket. Rom had sped up and was panting hard knowing he wasn't far behind his bandmate.

Even though he was tired and still hadn't caught his breathe, Yaiba slammed his butt back into Rom, working him as best he could. With a bellow of his lover’s name, Rom came inside him. Yaiba's eyes were huge as he felt himself get filled up. The blonde seemed to have more than usual saved up, so when be pulled out finally tired, white cream dripped out.

Rom helped ease him down, careful to avoid the mess he had made. As they lay there catching their breath, the leopard shot him a smile. “Thanks.”

“Any time,” Yaiba answered quite truthfully. He loved everything about this from the build up on stage knowing what was coming later, to the ecstasy of chasing their releases, to the fact Rom liked to cuddle afterwards.

Once he was sure Yaiba was comfy, Rom moved in. He pinned a thin leg down with his own and wrapped a muscular arm around the slight frame of the fox. A slight purr escaped him and Yaiba smiled and closed his eyes.

They slept entangled for hours until Yaiba needed the bathroom. He had unwrapped himself and stood up. Before he could walk, a hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist.

“Shu don't leave me. Please.” it was the most Yaiba had heard Rom come to begging and it pained him. But he wasn't sure if that was the source of the pain or if it was that he was dreaming of Shu again. Yaiba didn't know how Rom felt about him but he was getting too attached to the drummer for their friends with benefits arrangement. 

Hearing Shu’s name playing over in his head, he shook his hand free. He quietly got dressed and grabbed his glasses, having forgotten all about his need for the bathroom. He glanced back at the still sleeping Rom.

“I'll be back next time you want me, hence,” he said quietly before leaving the apartment for his own place.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a fan of Shu and he needs to stop creeping back into Rom's life >.<


End file.
